


Home

by Diana_Prallon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bonding, Canon Compliant, FBI Agent Stiles Stilinski, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 00:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15718389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diana_Prallon/pseuds/Diana_Prallon
Summary: Stiles can leave his home behind, it seems, but not Derek Hale.





	Home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dark_K](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_K/gifts).



> Unbeated, pointless, but hopefully cute. Because she deserves some cute (and so does the boys).
> 
> Ps: Never trust your phone's spelling. LOL.

Stiles could not believe his eyes when he saw the video on his first training session. He had thought he was leaving everything behind, but it seemed like destiny had other ideas.

 

Pretending to be blasé had never been one of his strong points, and he wasn't about to start now. There was something fascinating at just how adept Derek Hale was in getting himself into messy situations. And Stiles would never be silly enough to pass up on the opportunity of saving his wolfy ass. Some things didn't have to change.

 

It was harder than Stiles, who grew up having everyone know him as the son of the Sheriff and as everyone's favourite kid-investigator, had expected, getting permission to join the manhunt for Derek. It was one thing for interns to assist on field work, a whole other for them to try and run the show. It's just that, there's so much he can't explain about Derek, that requires just faith and trust, that he can understand it's hard.

 

Still, he has no one to confide, he has no idea who inside the FBI is truly aware of the whole supernatural thing, officially. Something he probably should have asked Deaton before leaving. Who knows, he might even have received a straight answer. Stranger things had happened, right?

 

It's a flawed plan and he knew it, and it leaves them -- the FBI, that is, not Derek and him, not that they would be an unit anyway -- with a terrible mess to solve in the end of the day and a number of unexplained murders, but so is life. At least they're not hunting down the wrong man anymore.

 

(Of course, a little voice did ask inside his head if Derek was really so innocent, but after all these years, Stiles knows the man. If he's killed, it is because it was needed, and there's still provision for self1-defense).

 

Not that Derek was grateful when he finally saw Stiles, no. He seemed to be as much of a sour wolf as ever, clenching his jaw and huffing, answering every question with a monosyllable. If he hadn't know it would just cause himself pain, Stiles would have punched him.

 

They allowed Derek to leave, but he had nowhere to go, again (again, nothing new. It seems Derek's life runs in circles).Stiles forced him to come back to his quarters. It's not much, barely better than a dormitory, but he doesn't have to share and he has his own toilet, so he might as well offer the man a place to crash, for old times sake, though he doubted Derek would have done the same for him. No, Derek would have growled and send him packing before secretly melting and keeping him warm.

 

It feels strangely intimate to have Derek there, in a place he had never shared with anyone else, but it's also right. Trying not to think about what it all means, Stiles pushed him into the shower, quickly pointing out what he needed to know before leaving the man to wash.

 

The room had just a small single bed, a shabby two door wardrobe facing the bed's foot, a makeshift desk pilled up with books and cases material and a shabby circular rug. Stiles had wondered for a while what he should do, but Derek did not bother with listening: he came out of the bathroom in his birthday suit and transformed completely into a wolf, lying down on the carpet and falling asleep right there.

 

They don't say anything, they don't really have to. Then, for the first time, Stiles knew this room was his home.

 

(And he knew, too, just how to make any place in the world to become a sanctuary for his soul and his heart. It was just a matter of convincing the stubborn older man -- luckily, Stiles was very convincing. It would be just fine - and what a fine home it'd be).


End file.
